Universal Express Pass
}} Universal Express Pass is a priority status boarding system used at various Universal Parks & Resorts: Universal Orlando (which encompasses Universal Studios Florida and Universal's Islands of Adventure), Universal Studios Japan, Universal Studios Singapore, and Universal Studios Hollywood. Universal Express Pass – commonly referred to as Universal Express on park signage, and as Express Pass by team members and guests – admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Universal Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service, where users receive a specific time to return to the priority line. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. Universal's Express Pass is not included in park admission. There are a limited number of passes available each day and they are often sold out in advance. The cost of the pass varies based on what parks are selected and even what day is selected, with higher prices charged on peak operating days during the year. Guests at three of Universal Orlando's on-site resorts — the Hard Rock Hotel, the Royal Pacific Resort, and the Portofino Bay Hotel — get complimentary unlimited use of the faster lines during their stay. Guests who hold Universal Orlando's Premier Annual Pass can use it once per day on every participating ride after 4 pm. Universal Studios Hollywood ;Main Enterance Plaza * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular ;Upper Lot * DreamWorks Theatre * The Walking Dead: A Walk-Through Attraction * Universal's Animal Actors * Special Effects Stage ;Gru's Neighborhood * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem ;Super Silly Fun Land * Silly Swirly ;Springfield U.S.A. * The Simpsons Ride ;Studio Tour * King Kong: 360 3-D * Fast & Furious: Supercharged ;The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff ;Lower Lot * Revenge of the Mummy * Transformers: The Ride 3D Universal Orlando Universal Studios Florida ;Production Central * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Shrek 4-D * Transformers: The Ride 3D * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit ;Kidzone * E.T. Adventure * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * A Day in the Park with Barney * Animal Actors on Location! ;New York City * Revenge of the Mummy * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon ;San Francisco * Fast & Furious: Supercharged ;London/Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Hogwarts Express (Universal Orlando Resort) ;World Expo * Men in Black: Alien Attack ;Springfield U.S.A. * The Simpsons Ride ;Hollywood * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show Universal's Islands of Adventure ;Marvel Super Hero Island * The Incredible Hulk Coaster * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Doctor Doom's Fearfall * Storm Force Accelatron ;Toon Lagoon * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls ;Seuss Landing * Caro-Seuss-el * The Cat in the Hat * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride ;Lost Continent * The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show * Poseidon's Fury ;The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Flight of the Hippogriff * Hogwarts Express (Universal Orlando Resort) ;Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure ;Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong Universal Studios Japan * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Backdraft * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Hollywood Dream – The Ride * Jaws * Jurassic Park: The Ride * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic * Shrek 4-D * Space Fantasy – The Ride * T2-3D: Battle Across Time Universal Studios Singapore * Accelerator * Battlestar Galactica * Canopy Flyer * Dino-Soarin' * Donkey Live * Enchanted Airways * Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Pantages Hollywood Theatre * Revenge of the Mummy * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase * Shrek 4-D * Transformers: The Ride 3D * Treasure Hunters * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular See also * Disney's Fastpass, the virtual queue system for the Disney parks * Flash Pass, a virtual queue system for the Six Flags parks * Fast Lane, the virtual queue system for Cedar Fair parks References External links * Universal Orlando's Official Website Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Studios Florida